The Girl from the Stars
by ElvenDovahkiin
Summary: Astra Evans knows how this story ends. She knows what's going to happen before everyone else, because... she's gone through it before, around twenty times. But, she's never been a part of it. Until now. She gets sucked into Kotor, and now has the ability to use the Force. To hinder or help those around her. Kotor fanfic with Astra as a Deus-Ex Machina.
1. Prologue

Everything surrounding me was black. I wasn't able to decide whether my eyes were shut, or open. But the darkness was all around me, cascading through my vision, my thoughts, my mind. I felt tired, yet a strange energy was pulsing through my veins, I felt clueless, but deep down in my subconscious, I knew what was happening. For now, I let the darkness take my thoughts from me. It felt like a second, or maybe an eternity before I heard the voice.

No gender could be placed to it, and I wasn't able to make out where it was coming from. But, it was a break from the darkness at least. I could see the voice though, it was a bright light, now replacing the darkness. And it spoke to me.

 _Do you feel it? You have been chosen Astra, you will be the Saviour, you hold the power of the galaxy in your hands. Not your galaxy, but you can feel it can you not? The strength that courses through your system. So long have your kind been blind to it. But now, I open your eyes Astra. I let you wield the power that is the Force. Only you have the power to set things right, only you can save the galaxy. Now, awaken._

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat, in a bed that wasn't my own. And suddenly, everything around me seemed amplified. The fabric on my skin, I could feel every stitch, I could _see_ every stitch. I felt as though I was sensing instead feeling. It was weird, like it had always been like this, but I hadn't known, I hadn't realised. I looked around the room, it was covered in a white and grey wall with odd furniture I had never seen before. Everything looked so _surreal._

 _That voice.._

Snippets from what I had heard earlier came rushing to my head. The Force? What was happening? I wasn't in my room, and that wasn't some strange dream. I pinched myself to make sure. Not my galaxy. Those words stuck with me as I walked through the darkened apartment. To busy looking towards the ceiling, my foot collided with a body, and with a grunt I came toppling down, onto something soft, that also made a noise.


	2. Meeting the ex-Dark Lord of the Sith

I fell onto my hands in front of the body on the ground, and scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could. The room was quickly illuminated in light when the person I had tripped over awoke. She too quickly got to her feet, and when I saw her face, my head did quick rotation of my memories to find a name to accompany the face. She raised her eyebrow at me and extended her arm.

"Are you alright?" She lent forward as she gripped my elbow shuffling me toward the bed. It was a strange thing. It had nothing supporting it except the wall, and as she lowered me onto the bed, I managed to find the words I had been meaning to ask.

"Who are you?" I asked as my eyes wandered around the room. Had I been abducted? And who the hell was I with? My answers came in the form of a man wearing an orange jacket and a soft smile in his face. I looked towards the woman, and before she could answer, I knew who she was before she did. Revan. She didn't look like much of a world destroyer, but I guess she fooled everyone anyway, including herself.

"I'm Skye. Skye Tarusa, and this is Carth Onasi" she said as she turned around and beckoned him towards us. I smiled up at him, even though I was still thoroughly confused, it was still pretty awesome getting to meet these people in.. real life. Even if this wasn't _real._

"I'm sorry, but how did I get here?" I asked, I could feel my brow furrowing as I looked at both their faces. Hopefully, they might finally have some answers for me.

"Well, we found you, unconscious outside this apartment" Carth said, finally saying something, he was, surprisingly not as hostile as I had expected. I guessed it was because I looked a kid, I'm only sixteen after all. "What's your name?" Carth asked as he looked me up and down, I too looked at myself, and noticed I was wearing a shirt, jeans and my combat boots, along with a pendant hanging around my neck, one my grandfather had given me.

"I'm Astra, Astra Evans, are there any of my belongings in here?" Neither of them said anything, confirming my thoughts that I was currently without any belongings.

They must have noticed the concern in my eyes when my face fell, because Revan placed her hand on my knee and smiled warmly at me.

"Kid, we were wondering if you could help us" she said suddenly. I looked up, my eyebrow raised at the pair. I looked at both of their faces before answering.

"What do you mean?" I said. My head was swimming. Maybe this was my opportunity to get in good with them and secure myself a ticket off Taris, after all, the planet was going to blow up pretty soon, and I'd rather not die in a world that's not my own.

"Well we're new to Taris, and we were hoping for some, tour guide help, I guess" Revan said. This was literally the easiest opportunity ever. I'd say yes, get on their good side by helping them because I'm pretty much a life cheat for them, and then I'd be able to travel with them when they left for Dantooine.

I nodded. "Okay, but consider yourselves lucky, you've got yourself a damned good tour guide"

* * *

Taris was amazing outside, the skyscrapers made the ones back home look like houses for ants, and not to mention the people. Although, I had been taken quite aback the first time I had come into contact with a Duros. He'd given me a funny look and muttered something that I could only presume was an insult.

Carth and Revan had taken me to get me some clothes, and armour. I was immensely excited, but the really compelling thing was, when we reached a vendor, the Ithorian who owned the store spoke a language I actually understood. Not Galatic Basic, but Ithorian. I understood every word he spoke, and he wasn't the only alien, every other species I had come across I could understand. Something inside me stirred the more I thought about how this was possible.

 _Maybe it has something to do with why all my sense were so enhanced earlier._

We eventually ended up purchasing me a nice leather jacket that was apparently bullet proof. A few shirts, and some tights that had inbuilt fibre mesh, a substance that acted like durasteel, but was much lighter. When it came to paying for it, I frantically looked through the back that had been in my room, and was astonished to find a heap of equivalently fifty thousand credits, but they weren't even weighing my bag down. The only explanation I had for it was that I had cheated for money when I had played the game, and thank god I did, other wise I would currently be broke. However, I did get a suspicious look from Carth when he noticed my stack of money, and all I could give him in return was a sheepish smile as I went off to change into my new clothes.

They had also gotten me a blaster and a Vibroblade, I'd shot a gun before, but never a blaster (obviously) and I wasn't entirely sure what to do with the blade.

Once I was changed, it was finally down to business. I walked out into the sunliglt street and was witness to one of Revan and Carth's arguments. Ahh, it was that one about him being a sexist worm. Revan pushed her finger into his chest and pushed Carth back, whilst he was grinning at her, I came over when they finished their discussion.

"Okay, well, first off, since you'll be needing to get into the Under City, you're going to either get a Sith Uniform, or authorization papers, and trust me, the uniforms are the easier option" I said, breaking the awkward tension between these two. They had told me everything back in the apartmint, because I had pretended that I had guessed they we're Republic soldiers, and now, we needed to get into the Under City.

"You sound like you know the place to get them" Revan said with the hint of a smile. I grinned back at her.

"Well, sort of. I know where we can, but I can't guarantee we will get one" I said as my hands made their way towards my pendant. I fiddled with it in my hand, expectantly waiting for a reply from Carth and Revan, they looked at each other before Carth replied.

"I guess it's worth a shot"

* * *

The cantina was filled with a hazy aroma, slow music, paazak players, and lots and lots of drunks. Carth had to pull me along when I became mesmerized by a quick game of paazak, and the players were giving me dangerous looks. I gave him one of my legendary 'sheepish' looks, before scanning my eyes for Sith soldiers dressed as Civvies. I remember that there were two options, the girl who wanted a promotion or something like that, and that obnoxious guy. Unfortunately, he found me first. His name was Yun as I later found out once he had swaggered his way towards me.

Revan and Carth had gone their own way earlier, and I had no idea where they were (they might even be in the dueling ring), which meant I was alone, _and_ I would have to be the one to get the party invitation. I had initially thought every thing would be down to Revan, but.. apparently not.

I was only half listening to Yun blabber on about his Sith life when finally he bought up the subject of the party, I hastily agreed, before jumping up, and having to restrain myself from sprinting away from the guy. The layout of the cantina had me confused a little, and I found myself walking in circles in search of Revan and Carth. I was peering into the Dueling Ring area when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a short gasp before spinning around to see Revan smiling at me.

"Oh Revan! You scared me!" I said before my hands flew to my lips. _Shit_. I had to stop calling her that in my head, she didn't know that yet. But, thankfully, I think she took it as my way of cussing, and I let out a relieved sigh.

"I've found a way to get those uniforms for you" I said once my heart rate had fallen, and Carth was now in range. He gave me an odd look, probably thinking this was too convenient, but I didn't care, all I needed was to get my job done.

"So what does it involve?" He asked, his previous concern no longer visible. I smiled at them both.

"Well, we're goin' partying"

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want to say anything about the story :) This chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped it would have been, but I think it was finished at a good place. I will be trying to make the chapters longer.**


	3. Parties with the Sith

Skye and Carth were still a little sceptical of my idea of walking into a nest of Sith Soldiers. I'd had to convince them, the majority of the would be drunk, and not a problem for us to worry about, but they'd made me promise we'd arrive later than the other guests, and I reluctantly agreed. I was really curious to see more of this world, and whilst I was here (however long that is) I wasn't going to stop exploring. It was strange to see things so implausibly different from home. _Home_. Those words echoed around my head now and then, but they never really stayed, I had more important things to be focusing on, I guess. Like staying alive.

But still.. it confused me, every time I tried to think about it, it's like it was running away from me, always just out of reach, the answers to my being here. So I sat waiting in the apartment when something caught my eye. It was a footlocker. I'd seen them throughout the game millions of times, but I'd never really known how to open them. I hopped of the bed that I had been seated and made my way towards it.

I leaned out and pressed a finger to the blue symbol on the front. Nothing happened. I pressed down harder, but still, nothing. I checked the sides, and when no apparent way for me to open became obvious I smacked my hand against it, letting out a frustrated groan. I heard a chuckle behind me, and turned on my feet to see Carth leaning against the door.

"What? Don't know how to open a footlocker?" He said, still smiling. But his face fell and his eyebrows peeked up when he saw my downtrodden face. He came over towards me and pressed his fingers to a pressure button I had been oblivious to.

"How did you not know that?" He asked curiously, once we were both standing again. I shrugged before answering him.

"Where I come from, we don't have footlockers." _Or blasters. Or starships. Or crazy lightsaber wielding Sith._

A look of suspicion danced across Carth's features, but it was gone in an instance. He looked like he was going to pry more, ask me where I really was from (definitely not Taris, there were footlockers _everywhere_ here) but Skye seemed to be finally ready to make our way to the party, something I was immensely grateful for.

I jumped up from my kneeling position, and grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow at my sudden movement but seemed to shrug it off and look to Carth.

"Are we ready?" She asked, but I was quite sure she already knew the answer. Yes. We were both ready to leave, and both dressed up. Carth was wearing his signature Orange jacket (not as hideous as you might think) and I was still wearing my leather jacket along with my boots. I'd borrowed one of Skye's hair ties and had pulled my brown hair into a braid.

I nodded and Carth said yes. We gathered up our packs, and a spare, to put our uniforms into. And, making sure the door was locked behind us we set off to find the apartment complex that was to be host to this Sith party.

* * *

The walk wasn't that long, since I knew where we were heading, and in a short amount of time we arrived outside a door that was already slightly open, and a deafening bass was pulsating through the ground. I'd been tempted to knock, but realised it would make no difference, and that nobody would really care that we were here. Everyone was already drunk, and, as we entered I'd noticed Yun swaying slightly as he made his way towards us.

"Youse.. mayd it!" He exclaimed, a little too excited as he hiccuped. He stank of alcohol, and Skye and Carth had already made the wise decision to escape from Yun's painful conversation. He was mumbling something incoherently as he reached for my arm and dragged me towards a pair of seats near the bar.

I turned my head in a desperate search for my companions, but luckily for them, they had made themselves scarce. I quickly turned my head back when Yun began to mumble at me. His face alight with a buzz from alcohol. He pushed a drink into me as he muttered.

"Come ohn baby! Jus' a lille drink, won' urt you!" He words slurred together and, I could only just make out what he was saying. I shook my head. Even though I wasn't exactly.. in my own world, I wasn't going to drink, my parents had been very strict on that. My thoughts suddenly drifted to my parents, and a short burst of panic ran through my body. But the sensation of a liquid on my lips wrenched me out of that train of thought.

I looked down my nose to see Yun pushing a glass to my mouth. I grunted angrily before pushing him away from him, making him fall off his chair. I hadn't meant for that to be that larger push, but Yun didn't know that, he got up surprisingly fast for a drunk and flung a fist at me. I ducked just in time and was about to make a run for it when Yun threw another punch, clipping me on the jaw. I must have bitten my tongue, because I tasted the blood in my mouth, and when I was about to kick Yun down, I saw the familiar Orange Jacket that belonged to Carth, and Carth's fists.

Yun dropped to the ground in a second, and a few drunken Sith cheered joyfully at the sight of a fight, but most barely even noticed, fortunately for us. I felt a hand grab mine and pull me out of the thick of the party, I turned to look at its owner and met eyes with Skye. And boy, I wish I hadn't.

"What were you thinking kid?" she said in a harsh whisper, "you could've got yourself taken in or noticed!" Skye's eyes showed a door into her past, and for a brief moment, I was frightened. Frightened that she might remember who she was, that she might hurt me, or.. kill me.

 _Would that matter?_

I didn't exactly have time to ponder my mortality, Carth came rushing over and ushered us outside of the apartment.

"Astra, are you okay?" He sounded so concerned, it's like him and Skye had switched places, usually Carth was the one who was angry with me.

I nodded, and that seemed a good enough reply for him, he turned to examine Skye. She was still angry, but not at him, so when she spoke her voice was not nearly as hostile.

"They're clearly drunk enough not to notice us taking their uniforms now, I think we should head in"

She didn't wait for anyone's approval, and went back inside. Carth quickly made sure I was fine one more time before heading into the apartment after Skye. I sat waiting outside for a while, my jaw still thronged, and was painful to touch. Thoughts were scattered through my thoughts. If I could feel that, maybe this wasn't some overly realistic dream, or some hallucination.

Maybe this was _way_ more complex than I had thought. Could this actually be real? I couldn't tell anymore, my perception of reality had been warped so much since I had arrived here, and now, everything around me was questionable. I guess I'd just go with the flow, and hope I didn't end in some crisis that I wouldn't screw up, or screw the story up.

Maybe that's all I have to do. Stick it out for the story. Then I can go home. My most hopeful theory yet was interrupted by the return of Carth and Skye. She looked a lot less angry, and I noticed the we're carrying three extra packs with them. What could only be filled with the Sith Uniform.

I stood up as they approached me, and in silence, we began to make our way back to the apartment. I purposefully slowed my steps down, hoping to give Carth and Skye some time to talk. I loved listening to their conversations, and I was hoping they'd start up one now. But, they didn't, I guess nobody was in the mood to talk right now.

Once we got inside the apartment, I eagerly took my things, and the extra pack into one of the corners of the room and unpacked the uniform. The helmet was quite frightening when I opened the bag, and it lay there, eyes gazing up towards me. I shook myself, and slowly extracted the rest of the items from the bag. They all looked a few sizes too big, but that was probably because most of the Sith were male, and I'm not. (Obviously)

I was right about them being too big. I was slender for my age, even if I was rather tall, the uniforms slipped around my body, making it hard to move, and I quickly got out of the uncomfortable gear.

As I was just finishing taking off one of the boots Carth approached.

"We've decided we're going down to the Lower City tomorrow, and we'll be heavily relying on you, so.. don't let us down kid" He said as he gave me a soft smile and patted my shoulder. I nodded to him in reply, acknowledging his information, and once he left, I let out a heavy sigh.

 _No pressure._

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review as it will help me immensely with how this story will be constructed. (Negative and Positive feedback both help, not too negative :)) Hope you enjoyed it, I'm hoping to make the chapters longer. Thanks again. :)**


	4. A certain blue Twilek

Skye wasn't acting as oddly around me anymore, which I was grateful for. We'd both decided not to talk about the previous night, and to get onto the task of getting into the Lower City. Carth had gone out to gather provisions, and Skye had decided to take me out to the Cantina.

Thankfully, when we arrived Yun was nowhere to be seen, and Skye and I had no trouble.

"So, what's the big rush to get into the Lower City?" I asked casually, as Skye and I watched some people playing Paazak. Skye drew her eyes away from the table before smiling at me mischievously.

"I'm afraid Carth would kill me if I told you that" she said before turning back to the table. She seemed even more entranced by the game than I was, and her eyes were quickly calculating.

Once the game was over, we scouted the Cantina together. I noticed neither she nor I bothered to get a drink, and I almost walked into Skye when she abruptly stopped.

"Shall I give it a go?" Skye said, that mischievous air about her voice once more. I craned my neck to see what she was talking about.

The Dueling Ring. Of course! That had been on of my favourite parts about the game, and, it was an easy way to earn a little extra money. A grin made its way across my face and I nodded enthusiastically. Skye chuckled a little before approaching the Hutt sitting on his pedestal.

He began to speak in Huttese, and I gasped. He was definitely speaking in a different language, but... I could _understand_ it. My brain did a backflip. What on Earth was going on? This scenario was getting weirder and weirder. _Maybe it's some freaky hallucination?_

I physically shook my head. No, this was real. Sort of. After my initial shock, I began to easily listen in to the conversation. And when he asked what name, I was ready. I leant forward, towards Skye.

"What about the Mysterious Stranger?" I said, hopefully, I'd always loved that alias, and I wasn't taking the chance that the Hutt might suggest another one. The Hutt nodded and Skye smiled.

"Mysterious Stranger it is, thanks kid"

I inwardly recoiled at the use of the term kid, but shrugged it off, I was so looking forward to her beating Dead Eye Duncan. I was watching as Skye clipped her vibroblade to her utility belt, and then, made her way to the arena. I was granted a seat because I was her plus one, and I eagerly waited for the match to begin.

My eagerness shrivelled up when the match began. It was brutal. Skye absolutely annihilated the poor guy, and, I was seriously worried about whether the old man had survived or not.

Still, I ran to congratulate Skye, she'd done a good job, even though she had had a worthless opponent. She didn't look fazed at all when she emerged, and we briskly made our way back into the room with the Hutt. He was pleased with her performance and was practically begging her to do another match, but as Skye made very audible, we had to get back, Carth was probably wondering where we were, and I didn't really want him to have an aneurysm from having a panic attack.

* * *

I was right, Carth was already back, and he'd been worrying, just like I thought he would have been. He kept going on about how he thought we'd been taken, and when it slipped out what we had actually been doing, he almost blew.

He was actually really concerned, and I smiled at the thought of him and Skye, whom were currently bickering. I cleared my throat, just to make sire they hadn't completely forgotten I was still here.

Both of them turned to look at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't we have somewhere to be, like the Lower City?" My face broke into a smile as I said these words. Carth nodded and briskly walked the length of the room to retrieve the bad full of Sith Uniforms, he handed one to Skye, and another to me.

I felt my heart sink as I looked down at the white armour in my arms. It looked horribly uncomfortable, and a few sizes too large, I mean, I'm quite tall for my age, but... I guess things could be worse.

I carried the armour into the next room to get changed, and as I was taking off my civilian clothing, I realised how long it had been since I washed. Like 3 days. I guess it wasn't _that_ bad, I'd been camping before, and not washed for around two weeks. I shrugged the armour on, and it slided around on my body. I would just have to make do with what I had.

I entered the main room again and was greeted by Skye and Carth, both dressed in the Sith Uniform. The helmets were unbearably uncomfortable, and changed the way my voice sounded.

"We ready?" I said, barely recognising my voice, as it came out sounding lower and muffled.

Carth said something that I couldn't make out, but I took it as a yes as they were both heading out the door, and I jogged to catch up to them. The walk through the city was a lonesome one. People either completely avoided us or gave us dirty looks. No one spoke to us as we made our way to the elevator, and the Sith guard promptly allowed us entrance, wishing luck in our descent.

The elevator was stingy and made a concerning rattling noise that was not helping to calm my nerves at all. I knew what would happen as soon as those doors opened. The elevator faltered to a stop, and Carth and Skye were about to hop out before I pulled them back.

"It's not safe down here, you better be ready for anything coming our way" I said half heartedly, realising my attempt was lame. Skye smiled at me and parts me on the shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle kid" she said as she pushed the open button on the elevator, revealing three Black Vulkars, and the Beks. I gulped down the fear that was threatening to emerge. I didn't exactly understand why I was so worried, this place was dangerous enough by itself, but we'd never really come across anything that was trying to kill us.

Carth and Skye were quiet during the exchange, and finally, when the Vulkars shot the Beks dead, were they brought into the conversation. The Vulkars pulled their blasters out so fast, I thought we were goners, but Skye and Carth were quicker. There was a spray of blasts and I shielded my face. Carth told me to pull out my blaster. And I did, I wrenched it off my hip, and aimed it at the last Vulkar standing, pulled the trigger, and shot him squarely through the head.

The silence that took place afterwards was broken by the clattering of my blaster on the ground. _What had I done?_

A buzzing sounded through my ears, and my stomach jolted. I saw the corpse in front of me and shut my eyes. A firm hand gripped my shoulder, and I flung my body around at the touch. It was Carth. And he was looking at me like I was insane.

"Astra, are you alright?" His voice was laced with concern, and I found it difficult to find my voice.

"I've never killed someone before" I croaked, and understanding dawned in his eyes. I knew it wasn't murder, but still an abundance of guilt had suddenly thrown itself on me, and I was too shocked to move.

Carth exchanged a glance with a worried Skye before placing his hands on both my shoulders. He looked uncomfortable, but gave a soft smile.

"Look, kid, it'll be fine, but we should keep going. Let us know if you're not okay" he said weakly, the look in his eyes showing even he thought his statement was lousy. I nodded and bent down to pick up the gun, it was still sizzling when I placed it into my holster.

As I walked passed the body, I smelt what could only be singed flesh, and I suddenly had the urge to vomit. Swallowing the stinging bile down I continued to walk after Carth and Revan. I noticed they were speaking in hushed tones, I just hoped it wasn't about me.

I didn't bother interrupting them until I saw the entrance to the Cantina. I recognised the alien standing out front.

"That's the place were we'll get the most information, it'll be our best bet" I said quietly. The more I thought about the killing, the less guilty I felt, and I think that was what was pulling at my conscience.

I pushed the thought aside and followed Carth and Revan to the entrance of the Cantina. There was a Rodian standing at the front, the security man, I remembered.

Him and Skye conversed, and I picked up brief parts of their conversation. Him warning her about the Hutt, her telling him she'd take care, blah blah blah. Before long we were inside the Cantina... and there stood our next obstacle.

Calo Nord. He was being a _total_ douche right now, he looked like he was disturbing the patrons and staff of the Cantina with his stupid little gimmick. But I saw his hand twitch towards his belt, and I knew what was going to happen next (that's becoming a reoccurring burden these days).

I stopped walking as he said the number 'three'.

The blasts echoed around the Cantina, and the odour of smoke, and singed flesh filled my nostrils. I gagged as the familiar smell of smoked skin hit me, and I briefly closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Calo had disappeared.

Grabbing Carth and Skye by the biceps I tugged them further into the Cantina.

"They should be around here somewhere" I said, craning my neck in search of two companions. In light previous events, I'd forgotten about the reason why we had come down here in the first place, but the sight of two blue lekkus brought excitement rushing into my body. There was also a sense of calm that came through my body. Knowing that the story was going to plan was a reassuring thought.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded towards the blue figure.

"That's our intel"

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading, please leave a review! :) I would be so grateful.**

 **Also, thank you to those who did leave reviews, I've tried to make the story better with your advice and encouragement.**


End file.
